


New Tricks

by Dienda



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienda/pseuds/Dienda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Will worries that he's too used to being lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tricks

Sometimes Will forgets that he’s not alone anymore. At times, when he goes out fishing, or when he’s sprawled on the floor with a screwdriver and a boat engine; he concentrates on the task and doesn’t remember there’s another person living in his house, until Matthew comes through the door, or he comes back home from the river and the house is warm with the smell of coffee.

It’s a bit strange, getting used to another person when he’d always been on his own before. Will’s taciturn and acerbic, and tends to live inside his head; Matthew’s passionate and active, and chatters all the time. The young man reads obsessively ―he’s already gone through all the books in Will’s shelves― and likes to talk about what he’s reading, spouting facts and stories whenever Will’s silence gets too sullen.

Matt gives and gives and gives, and Will feels too empty to offer anything in return.

He has never been good at making anyone happy and now ―damaged and scarred― he feels even less capable of doing it. Everything he is has been marred and muddled. He keeps expecting Matthew to get tired of his brooding, of his boring life, of his nightmares. He is bound to finally realise Will is not the great man worthy of devotion he believes him to be.

He’s nothing but a broken thing too used to loneliness. Who could want that?

 

This morning, Will rouses late. He woke up to a nightmare in the middle of the night and couldn’t go back to sleep until it was almost dawn. Matt stayed awake with him for a while, caressing his hair and humming lullabies like Will was a child.

The house is quiet, which most likely means Matthew is outside with the dogs. Will gets up and, as he moves to the main room, he hears a soft voice and laughter coming in from the porch. He approaches silently; the front door is open but the screen door keeps him relatively hidden.

Matthew is sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor, Winston sitting in front of him. The rest of the dogs are scattered around the porch, lazing in the morning sun.

“Okay, boy, give me your hand,” says Matt. He puts his right palm up and Winston touches it gently with his left paw. The young man raises his other hand and the dog repeats the action with the corresponding paw.

“Roll.” Matthew draws a circle with his finger and Winston drops to the floor and rolls over. He motions a circle in the other direction and Winston rolls back. When the dog sits back up Matt gives him a treat from his pocket and rubs his ears. He presses a kiss to Winston’s head. “You’re a good boy.”

He hasn’t noticed Will’s standing there. He motions Winston to go back to the other dogs and summons the next student.

“Hey, Buster.” Again, he puts his palm up, lower so Buster can reach it. When he switches hands, the little dog raises the same paw.

Matt shakes his head.

“The other one, buddy.” He touches one finger to Buster’s correct paw. “This one.”

Will feels a sudden wave of affection, of blinding love for this man. It’s like a jolt from his chest to his toes that makes his smile widen and his eyes sting. He’s never trained his dogs beyond discipline, just the necessary commands to keep them from getting in trouble. And now Matthew’s taking the time to teach them tricks, to know them.

“Can you make them all roll at the same time?” Will asks as he opens the screen door.

Matt starts and smiles up at him, blushing lightly.

“I hadn’t thought about that.”

“Well, what’s the point of teaching them a trick if they’re not going to perform in tandem?” he teases.

“Not just one trick, what kind of lame show do you think we are?” Matthew lifts his finger. “Buster, up.”

The little dog gives a jump and stands on his hind legs. He balances for a few seconds before dropping down with a happy bark. Will laughs as Matt delivers the treat.

Matthew shows them off like a proud ringmaster. Chuck balances a ball on his nose and Spot drops to the floor when Matt pretends to shoot him with his finger. Nemo spins like he’s chasing his own tail and Holly pulls up her right leg and limps around the porch.

“What do you say, can we take this on the road?” asks Matt with an eager grin.

“You guys were holding out on me,” Will chides. He can’t stop smiling.

“We’re not ready for a public performance just yet.”

“I hardly count as a public performance.”

“No, you’re the guest of honour.”

Will reaches down to run his hand through Matthew’s hair.

“What tricks do _you_ do?” he asks with a lopsided grin.

“Whatever you want me to.” Matt looks up at him with an open expression.

Will takes his hand and pulls him up to his feet. He has, once more, that spark of unburdened fondness as they go inside the house. He feels, for once, completely happy. The warmth of the fingers laced with his make him think that, maybe, Matthew is happy too.

“How about you help me with breakfast and then we can arrange a private show.”


End file.
